of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiste Hora
The Tiste Hora are a supernaturally infused race of humanoids, who serve Hrova as a father figure. They, like the Tiste Longa are decended from the Tiste, who were the first beings created by Jrova. Hrova had spread discord in Heaven, attempting to destory it as he had destoryed the first world. However he failed, instead gathering the rebel outcasts under him, as a way to further taunt his brother. To remind him of how close Hrova had been to victory. The Tiste Hora are taught to seek their own path, and to embrace their emotions, so long as such a path does not conflict with the will of Hrova. Appearance Tiste Hora are black winged humanoids standing 6.1 ft (1.9 m) tall with grey to jet black hair. Soul Addiction Tiste Hora have the power to siphon soul energy from a mortal to strengthen them selves. Among those who have spent considerable time among mortal kind a situation in which a Hora becomes nearly dependent upon mortal energies is known develop. Suffers of this addiction often speak of 'tastes', 'hungers', 'flavors', or even 'colors' when discussing spirit energy. Tiste Hybrida have also been known to develop such addiction. Addicts have grown use to the 'high' of power gained from Siphoning, thus without this extra energy they feel weakened. Withdraws tend to start with in three days of not 'feeding' their addiction. The eyes of an addict going though withdraws will become like 'wells of dark red'. It is said their gaze is often one of longing, or of hunger. The spread of Soul Addiction among the Tiste Hora outcast has lead many mortals to the assumption that Horakind devour souls to sustain themselves. Salvia Clemet, and Zoras are examples of Soul Addicts found with in the Of Men and Titan's series. Powers Tiste Hora, like their cousins are born with inate super natural powers due to their connect to the Rending, Hrova, and the Multiverse as a whole. Mortals who share the blood of the Tiste Hora will only have some of these powers, and often in a weaker form. The Tiste Hora are not bond to train such persons, instead, they will often look upon them as a challenge taunting them in various ways so that their powers might come to the surface. Supernatural Strength -''' The Tiste Hora are stronger then humans, being able to lift a ton with ease, and break though most materials while still managing to punch mortals non-fatally (though this might just be a way of playing with the puny mortals). This power becomes void when possessing a vessel, as their strength becomes that of the Vessel. '''Telekinesis - '''The ability to move and influence objects with their mind. '''Chaos Portal '- '''Tiste Hora may rip temporary tears in the fabric of the multiverse that allows them to travel between universes with ease by passing through the Rending. '''Invisibility -' Tiste Hora can render them selves unseen, even when possessing the body of a mortal. Demonic Healing - '''Tiste Hora may heal mortals, though such healing makes use of Soul Siphoning energy from one mortal to another mortal. Tiste Hora like to make it seem as if someone, or a beloved pet, must be sacrificed for the healing to work while taking the exess spirit energy for themselves. Many Tiste Hora have actually convinced them selves that this is the only way the healing can work. '''Sedation - '''Tiste Hora can render a mortal unconscious with a kiss, or by placing a hand upon their shoulder. '''Call Forth - A Tiste Hora may challenge a Tiste Longa, forcing the Tiste Longa to leave their vessel, and fight. 'Supernatural Perception - '''Tiste Hora can see more then mortal kind, they can see that which is shielded from their sight. '''Shadow Self - '''Tiste Longa may take on a shadow form making them unable to harm, nor be harmed. They use this power to stalk mortals. '''Telepathy - '''Tiste Hora may communicate with the their minds. '''Waking Nightmare -' Tiste Hora may enter the dreams of mortals, allowing for communication, and interaction. This power makes use of their connection to the Rending, thus such dreams tend to become distorted. 'Soul Reading -' Tiste Hora may reach into the chest of mortals in order to read the scares left by other Horas, the Tiste Longa, and even other Mortals. This process is painful to the mortal as these spiritual wounds tend to open. 'Soul Siphon -' A Tiste Hora can siphon the spirit energy from a mortal in order to strengthen themselves. They may also transfer this energy in the form of Demonic Healing. 'Deception -' Due to their connection with the Rending a Tiste Hora can change their appearance to be as they so please, from a small animal to a horned beast of terror. If well practiced they can even make use of the physical properties of such a form. 'Voice Mimicry -' A Tiste Hora may sound like any mortal they have come in contact with at will. 'False Prophecy -' Due to their linage a Tiste Hora can also grant visions to those who have received the gift of Prophecy from Jrova. 'Dark Manipulation - '''The Hora have the ability to manipulate Darkness it's self. They can use this to infuse items with Dark Essence, to command shadow, and to forge simple weapons, and armor (likes swords, and shields). '''Sinful Force Manipulation -' A Tiste Hora can strengthen Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride with in a Mortal. This power has been used on Tiste Longa though, to a less successful extent as they are trained to control their emotions. '''Possession - '''Unlike the Tiste Longa, a Tiste Hora knows no other way to take on a vessel then to bring the native spirit into submission. Though following this struggle for dominance the Tiste Hora may allow their vessel some level of freedom, receiving pleasure in the process. When in this state the Tiste Hora is vulnerable as the 'host' may not be able to handle the physical or spiritual strain of their powers. Also, the Tiste Longa have developed a method that allows for the killing or banishment of a Tiste Hora who has taken a host. However, when possessing a Super a Tiste Hora gains the use of all their Physical, but not mental, powers. Notable Tiste Hora *Korli *Salvia Category:Immortal Category:Damned Category:Factions Category:Lore